Demon Brothers
by NyanpireKuro
Summary: Izaya decides to visit his brother after putting himself on a temporarily hiatus in his job as an informant. During is visit, he gets a new job, as the new butler of the... Kind of an AU on the Durarara side...THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI!
1. Big Brother, Little Brother?

**Kuro: I'm back with a new story! And once again, I know that I should be updating my other stories but I really wanted to publish this story so here it is ^~^**

**This story is inspired from** Sakusha Saelbu 's "Big Brother Sebastian"

**Warnings**

**OOC-NESS!**

**THIS iS SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI! If you dislike this type of genre please turn back now!**

**COLORFUL LANGUAGES! (cussing)**

**Mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji OR Durararara! i ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE MADE-UP CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V: Phantomhive Mansion**

"Ne, doesn't Sebastian-san look a bit more… happier?" Mey-rin whispered to her fellow co-workers.

Finnian (Finny) and Bard took a quick glance at the said butler in black, who was smiling non-stop with a bright cheery aura surrounding him *cough*Howisthatpossible!?*cough*.

"Uh…yeah; I noticed…" Bard whispered back, getting a bit freaked out.

"I wonder what is making him so happy…" Finny commented.

The trio took another glance at Sebastian. The butler suddenly stopped doing whatever he was doing in the first place, took out his knife, turn around to face the huge windows of the mansion, and his smile seem to have grew even bigger; if it was even possible.

"Finally! I have been waiting!" The demon butler happily shouted.

'_Waiting for what?' _Mey-rin, Finnian, and Bard thought at the same time.

Just then, a black blur came crashing through the window; shattering the poor glass, and all the trio heard was the sound of steel clashing together, other than the shattering of glass.

'_Huh?' _The trio thought as they slowly drop their arms to their sides to look over to Sebastian.

The trio had their arms covering their faces on instinct when the glass shards of the window went flying every direction. Fortunately, they were not harmed.

"What the?" Bard could only say the instant he saw a guy with black hair and red eyes; like Sebastian, straddling the said butler, with a switch-blade in hand that was only a few centimeters away from Sebastian's smiling face.

Sebastian had stopped the switch-blade from coming in contact with him with his butter-knife. Sebastian was _still _smiling and scaring the crap out of the trio standing only a few feet away from hi, and the 'ambusher'. Mey-rin was blushing at the butler's and the unknown guy's position.

'_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Real life BL!' _The pink-haired maid thought to herself. The maid snapped back to reality from her fantasies…_BL _fantasies, when she heard Sebastian spoke.

"My, my, you look well, Izaya-kun"

'_They know each other?' _The maid, gardener, and the chef thought at the same time once more as Sebastian continued to talk; still smiling.

"I haven't seen you in years, my precious"

'_Precious what? Best friend? Friend? Cousin? Well they do look alike…' _Bard and Finny thought while as for Mey-rin…

'_Lovers!? Is that Izaya person Sebastian-san's lover!? If he is then, KYA~ It would really be real life BL!'_

"Otouto" Sebastian finished.

"Eh!?" The trio shouted out loud; they really didn't see that coming… well kinda; they assumed that the two in front of them were somehow related because they looked alike.

Sebastian didn't hear their outburst though as his attention was solely on his younger brother.

"I'm glad you still remember me, _nii-chan_~" The 'ambusher' –Izaya- said in a sing-song voice.

"How could I ever forget my kawaii otouto? And may I ask, is this how you greet your elder brother who you have not seen in years? For your punishment, please change" Sebastian said while smiling as his brother began to blush.

"E-eh? H-here? R-right now?"

"Hai"

Bard and Finnian gaped at Sebastian while, once again, as for Mey-rin…

'_Oh my goodness! A forbidden love between brothers! Sebastian-san is so the Seme! Kya~ This. Is. Awesome!'_

"F-fine…" Izaya jumped off of his brother before doing a flip in air and in a puff of white smoke, he changed into… a black cat…

The cat's fur was black but had white around its neck and had red-eyes.

"Eh!?" The trio who were still watching the brothers exclaimed once more.

"H-ho- W-wha-?" Finnian stuttered out in shock.

The cat's (Izaya's) ears twitched before it turned his head to the side to look at the shocked trio. He then shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

"Nya! Why didn't you warn me that there would be humans nii-sama?!"

"Oh them," Sebastian glanced at the still shocked maid, chef, and gardener, "I guess their presence must have slipped my mind"

"That's not a good enough excuse nya!" And the angered cat launched himself at his brother and trying to scratch him with his claws.

"Aw~ You are so cute~" Sebastian teased as the cat in his hand attempt to scratch him became more furiously.

"Shut up nya!" Izaya yelled out angrily as he continued to try and scratch the demon butler holding him.

Unfortunately, Pluto just happen to come by and when the demon hound saw a cat trying to scratch Sebastian, he growled loudly before jumping through the hole in the window; in his human-form. He then grabbed the black cat, surprising the cat, and flung 'it' out of the window with great force.

Mey-rin, Finnian, and Bard went back to gaping but at what Pluto did instead.

Suddenly, the three plus Pluto all felt a shiver run up and down their spine as Sebastian began emitting a murderous and very dark aura.

"What in the world is going on here!?" a voice shouted out angrily.

Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard jumped a bit before turning around to face their master.

"Botchan!" The trio yelled in surprise.

"Well?"

"U-uh…well…Sebastian-san's younger brother came crashing through the window an-"

"Sebastian has a brother?" Ciel interrupted before looking at the said butler questionably.

"I will thoroughly explain later young master. Please forgive me for this mess, I need to catch my younger brother before he may never see daylight again" Sebastian replied to the young Phantomhive.

The demon butler was going to dash out through the broken window; since it was faster to get outside then through the door; which was _very _far, but, Pluto stopped him. Soon, Pluto began to shake and whimper in fear when the demon butler glared at him murderously.

"You will release me this instant or I will lock you up in the basement, and if the cat you just threw out the window; my sweet, adorable, extremely kawaii, precious, irreplaceable, otouto, gets injured in the slightest…" Sebastian threatened as Pluto finally released his waist.

The butler clad in black soon ran out of the Phantomhive manor –through the window of course- with incredible speed. Ciel just slightly gaped at where Sebastian use to be.

"D-did he just used all those words…!?" Ciel managed out.

"Y-yup…" The maid, chef, and gardener confirmed, knowing exactly what their young master was talking about.

* * *

**Izaya P.O.V**

"Nii-sama~" I shouted out in a panicked voice, which was very out of character of me. My brother's figure soon came in view from a distance.

I, Orihara Izaya, was panicking; of course no matter the situation, I wouldn't act like this in front of anyone… unless it's my brother; my dear elder brother who was the only one that cared for me ever since I was young.

I am currently in the air, slowly falling, back in my human-form. I changed back when that damn Demon hound suddenly threw me out the window.

Unlike my brother, I _can't_ fly…my brother can't probably either in his human-form but anyways, even if I _am _a cat; or more specifically, a Cat demon, I could probably land softly but…

THIS IS TOO FREAKIN' HIGH IN THE AIR FOR ME TO FALL FROM AND NOT DIE!

"I'm coming Izaya!" My brother yelled out as he increased his speed.

* * *

**Shizuo's P.O.V**

"Get back here and pay your damn debt, asshole!" I shouted angrily as I continued to chase the man in his late 30's.

I am currently in England, collecting debts for Tom, I guess you would call this a business trip. I'm glad I'm on this trip though since now, I don't have to smell the stench of a certain _flea_.

Unfortunately, the man who I am chasing was able to somehow increase his pace and ran faster, annoying me greatly. I grab the nearest thing, which was a lamp post, and was about to swing it at the man in debt but stopped mid-action when a certain _flea_ decided to suddenly drop from the sky out of the blue and land directly on top of the person I was chasing.

"Ack!" The man screamed in surprise before falling face flat and passing out.

'_What the?' _I thought.

"Itetetete…Ah! Shizu-chan! What are you doing here?" The flea shouted out as soon as he spotted me.

I felt a vein popped.

"Don't call me that and I should be the one asking you that, flea!"

"Aw~ How mean~ I have a name you know! But then again, I guess you can't even get anything through that thick head of yours since you are after all, a monster~"

I felt several more veins popped.

"I-ZA-YA!" I roared before swinging the lamp post that was still in my hand.

I missed the smirking flea; unfortunately, when he got up and jumped backwards.

"Ah! Shizu-chann; you do know my name!"

Even more pissed then before, I was about to swing the lamp post at the smirking bastard once more but a yell from some unknown person made me pause.

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"Izaya! Are you alright!? Are you harmed anywhere!?" Sebastian asked frantically as he held his brother's shoulders.

"Forgive me for not coming sooner"

"It's alright and I'm okay" Izaya replied with a smile; a _real_ smile.

'_Who's that?' _Shizuo mentally asked as he felt jealousy rise up, but because he was a big tsun-tsun (tsundere) he ignored the feeling.

Shizuo was also slightly blushing when he saw his arch-enemy's smile; his _real _smile.

'_The flea's smile makes him look pretty cu- Gah! Shut up brain! You did not just think that the flea is ado- Gah! Shut up!' _And Shizuo began a fight within his own mind.

"Urgh…" A groan was heard.

The three turned their attention to the previously unconscious and forgotten man on the ground. Shizuo nearly forgotten about the debt he was suppose to collect.

The blonde smirked as he began to approach the man on the ground; with the lamp post still in hand.

"Huh? Ah!" The man on the ground said when a shadow loomed over him but soon screamed yelled out in fear when he saw that it was Shizuo in front of him.

"Now, will you pay up or shall I resort to force?" Shizuo asked as he continued to smirk.

The man on the ground paled and backed away from the blonde in front of him, only to bump into something behind him. When he turned around and saw who he had bumped into, his face was lit up in a tint of hope.

"S-Sebastian-san! P-please help me!" The man begged desperately.

Sebastian glanced at the man and just smiled.

"Ara? Well if it isn't Shougo-san; may I also remind you that not only do you owe a debt to this gentleman there," Sebastian said as he gestured towards Shizuo while Izaya was qietly laughing about the 'gentleman' part about Shizuo, "you also owe quite a debt to the Phantomhives as well" Sebastian finished as his smile grew into a very sickenly sweet smile.

The man on the ground –Shougo- paled even more before glancing at Izaya and smirking evilly.

"Hm?" Izaya looked at the smirking man questionably.

In a swift movement, Shougo shot up from the ground, grabbed a surprise Izaya, took out a pocket-knife, and pointed it dangerously close to his hostage's neck. Shougo then added pressure on the knife, drawing a thin line of blood from Izaya's neck.

Sebastian stopped smiling and glared.

"If you don't back away within the next 10 seconds, I don't know what is going to happen to this kid right here…" Shougo threaten as his smirk grew wider.

* * *

Kuro: So...How's the chapter? Hehe, I left the story with a cliffhanger ^~^ This is my first time doing one. I also made Mey-rin a Fujoshi; I hope you don't mind ^.^ Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	2. Shougo and Shizu-chan!

**Kuro: I'm back~ With a new chapter too! (^.^) Hope you like it!**

**Warnings**

**OOC-NESS!**

**THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI! If you dislike this type of genre please turn back now!**

**COLORFUL LANGUAGES! (cussing)**

**Mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji OR Durararara! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE MADE-UP CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"If you don't back away within 10 seconds, I don't know what might happen to this kid right here…"

"Don't you dare," Sebastian threatened while releasing a very menacing aura.

Shougo paled slightly before glancing at Shizuo and smirking again.

If Sebastian wasn't going to take his threat, he might as well try Shizuo instead!

But…

"Tch; I don't give a damn about what'll happen to the flea, but…" Shizuo tightened his grip on the lamppost in his hand and raised it up a bit as Shougo paled even more, "the only one who can kill the flea…is ME!" Shizuo finished before he threw the lamppost at the pale guy in front of him.

"Ack!" Shougo cried out before accidentally making another mark on Izaya's neck and releasing him.

Izaya flinched a bit when Shougo made another cut on his neck and drawing blood. Shougo fell unconscious but was still (unfortunately) alive.

"Itai~ my poor neck is getting all bloodied now…" Izaya pouted as Shizuo stomped over to the once again unconscious man on the ground and taking the amount of money that the man owed his boss.

"Tch; you really think you can escape your debt by going into a different country huh?" Shizuo mumbled to himself before sighing and rubbing his temples in frustration and tiredness.

"The blood really won't stop dripping…" Izaya muttered to himself as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Ah… here; let me help you with that," Sebastian offered as he walked over to his brother the instant he noticed his brother's dilemma.

"How are you going t- Ah! W-what a-are you d-doing?" Izaya asked his elder brother while blushing.

Sebastian had tipped Izaya's head to the side; exposing his pale injured neck, latched his mouth onto the injury, and began sucking.

Shizuo –who had heard Izaya's moan- snapped his eyes back open. He then looked over to the informant and the butler and suddenly felt overwhelming rage surge through him once more.

The blonde grabbed the nearest thing; which was a bench this time, and flung it at the demon butler.

Sebastian –who immediately sensed the projectile flying at him- swiftly picked Izaya up bridal-style before jumping onto the top tip of a nearby lamppost.

"My, my; how rude of you to disrupt our brotherly moment, gentleman," Sebastian said with a smile as Izaya struggled against his grip.

"Onii-sama! Put me down this instant!" Izaya yelled while Shizuo gaped at the brothers.

'_They're…brothers!? I thought the flea only had younger twin sisters! Not an older brother! But then again…I don't know much about the flea anyways…Wait! Was _that_ suppose to be something that brothers would do!? It wasn't even brotherly!' _Shizuo thought to himself as he thought back to when Sebastian was 'helping' Izaya with his injury. The blonde blushed a bit at the memory.

"Izaya; please stop struggling right now or I might drop you."

Izaya stopped as he was told to but pouted at the same time.

"Aren't I heavy? Now put me down; it's really awkward having Shizu-chan stare at us…"

"You are not heavy; are you eating properly? You are lighter than I had expected… By the way, who is 'Shizu-chan'? I'm assuming that this 'Shizu-chan' is probably the gentleman who threw that bench at us, am I right?" Sebastian asked as his eyes slightly narrowed at the said blonde.

Izaya nodded.

"Do you…like him?" Sebastian asked hesitantly while tightening his grip on his brother, carefully, to not hurt him.

"…Nope~ I may love all humans but I absolutely hate Shizu-chan~ and yes; I do eat properly; everyday." Izaya happily answered.

'_But…Shizu-chan mysteriously makes my heart thump a lot faster sometimes…I wonder why?' _Izaya thought to himself.

"Good~" Sebastian smiled as his mood brighten up while Shizuo strangely felt like sulking.

"…"

"…"

"…Can you put me down now?" Izaya asked his still smiling brother after a few moments of silence.

"…Oh yes; I apologize," Sebastian said before he gracefully jumped down from the lamppost and releasing his brother; allowing Izaya to finally stand on his own.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome"

"Oi; you never answered my question from earlier fle- huh? You're not bleeding anymore," Shizuo pointed out.

"Eh? Really?" Izaya touched his neck "You're right! I'm not bleeding anymore!"

Sebastian chuckled at his younger brother's reaction. Izaya looked at his brother before blushing.

"W-when you w-wer-"

"Yes; I healed it when I was su-"

"Don't say it!" Ikebukuro's most dangerous men yelled at the same time as their blushes deepened.

Sebastian chuckled once more.

"B-but how were you able to heal it so quickly?" The younger demon asked as his blush began to go down a bit.

"Well, to simply put it, I am one hell of a butler," The elder demon replied with a smile.

"Since when did you become a butler?" Izaya inquired.

"A few years ago," Sebastian simply replied.

"Oh…well if you're a butler, I can become a butler too!" The younger dark haired man said determinately.

Sebastian just chuckled.

"Oi; don't go forgetting me again you damn flea,"

"Ah! Shizu-chan! When did you get here?"

The blonde felt several of his veins pop once more.

"Stupid flea, if you hadn't noticed earlier; I was here the freakin' entire time!"

"Oya, oya; it's not very nice of you to curse at my brother and call him a flea" Sebastian said while slightly glaring at Shizuo.

"Shut up! I never asked for your opinion!" The blonde snapped.

Sebastian felt like he was just about to pop a vein in anger too.

"I shall not waste anymore time arguing with you, _gentleman,_" Sebastian started as he tried his best to keep himself in check, "now, I must get back to the young master; I have kept waiting too long."

In what seems to be a spit second, Sebastian had picked his brother up bridal-style once more before dashing back –with inhuman speed- to the Phantomhive estate.

"So you decided to run away! Tch; whatever, I need to give the money back to Tom anyways…"

The blonde then walked off.

* * *

Kuro: I apologize for the chapter being shorter than the previous but still; please review and tell me what you think! I also probably won't be able to update this story in a long time because I want to work on my other story "Cielo Academy", just saying beforehand.

PLEASE REVIEW! (^~^)


	3. Burning Victims Case

**Kuro: Sorry for the long wait! Here's a new chapter and I hope it's good enough ^.^**

**By the way, while I was on a mini-hiatus, I thought about this story and realized that I don't really have a plot... so I decided that everything will take place in the second season of Kuroshitsuji!**

**Everything will be the same but with many changes here and there with the Durarara casts in them, mainly Izaya though; possibly Shizuo too... ^~^**

**Warnings!**

**This is Shounen-ai/Yaoi! A.k.a BoyxBoy! If you dislike this type of genre turn back now!**

**Colorful Languages (cussing)**

**OOC-ness! (Mainly Izaya and Sebastian but I hope you guys don't mind; keeping Izaya in character is a bit hard... ****Let's just say that Izaya is only OOC when he's with his brother ^.^)**

**Mistakes! (I had to quickly finish this since I need to go somewhere with my brother and my dad for New Year today.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Durarara! OR Kuroshitsuji! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY! Especially since I wrote this anyways...**

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"Ne…nii-sama…" Izaya called out to his elder brother.

"What is it Izaya?" Sebastian asked as he slowed his pace a bit when the Phantomhive mansion quickly came into view.

"Uh…do you think I will be able to work with you? As a butler I mean…will I even be accepted?" The younger demon asked as he thought back to his past. The memory had saddened him.

Seeing his brother's saddened expression, Sebastian tried his best to cheer his younger brother up, knowing what the male was thinking about.

"Of course you can work with me and be accepted too…well, if the young master allows it, hopefully…" The elder demon said with a smile; he whispered the last part, hoping that his brother won't get sadder than he already was.

"Oh…" The cat demon muttered with a hint of disappointed in his voice.

…Well that didn't help.

"Uh…How was it in Japan?" The butler clad in black asked his younger brother, trying to change the subject.

Izaya seem to have lightened up a bit by the question.

"Oh! Well, other than having Shizu-chan-" Sebastian slightly frowned at the mentioned name as his younger brother continued talking, "-throw different kinds of projectiles that _should _be _stuck_ to the _ground_… Yup, Japan's great! I lived in Shinjuku but I always visit Ikebukuro for work or to see and play with Shizu-chan for a bit~"

Sebastian slightly frowned again at the mentioned name before opening his mouth to speak.

"What was your job in Japan?" The butler asked while smiling.

Hopefully, this question will steer his precious brother's mind away from talking about, 'Shizu-chan'.

"I was an informant, or information broker; my job is to just give the needed information to my clients. It's a pretty fun job since I can observe my precious, foolish, silly, humans~" Izaya happily answered.

Sebastian chuckled.

"You still have that obsession with humans don't you?"

"Uhn! I still do~" The younger male happily replied.

"Haha- Ah; we're finally here." Sebastian said as he slowed down to a walking pace. The two had finally arrived at their destination.

Pluto had really thrown Izaya very, very, _very_, far…

Once they were at the door, Sebastian had also _finally_ put Izaya down. The butler then opened the doors and led his brother in. Once they were in the mansion, the two demons came face to face with an impatient earl.

"Ah; young master, I deeply apologize for keeping you waiting," Sebastian said as he bowed in apology.

Izaya stared at the earl.

'_He must be the 'Young Master' nii-sama was talking about…' _the younger raven thought to himself.

Ciel glanced at Izaya –who had averted his attention once he made eye contact with the earl.

"The man behind you must be your younger brother, am I correct? And I take it that he is also…"

"Yes; he is my younger brother and he is also what you think he is," Sebastian answered, knowing exactly what the young master meant.

Confused, Izaya tapped his brother shoulder to get his attention.

"What is it Izaya?" Sebastian asked.

"Does he know that we are, you know…" The younger male whispered.

"Yes; yes he does," The butler whispered back.

"Oh… he's human right?"

"Yes."

"Oh…ah; that means…"

"…Yes. I did."

"Oh…"

'_So…basically if the human knows that we are both demons, which mean that nii-sama also made a contract with the kid…' _Izaya mentally concluded to himself.

"Young master!" A certain trio called out as they ran down the stairs; after having finish cleaning the hall area where a certain cat came crashing in from. They had also repaired the window too.

"What is it?" Ciel asked; a bit irritated.

"I had forgotten to give you this earlier but it's a message from the Queen!" Mey-rin said as she handed an envelope over to Ciel.

"Why haven't you given it to me earlier?" The earl said before he took the envelope, opened it, and read the letter from the Queen.

"Heheh…I forgot it was in my pocket…gomenasai…" Mey-rin replied.

" 'to my Dog and Spider' huh…who is this 'Spider'?" The young earl mumbled to himself after he finished reading. He soon lost himself in his own thoughts.

"Young master?" Sebastian called out.

Ciel snapped back to reality.

"Sebastian-" the young earl called out, "we're leaving for London!"

"Yes, Young master."

'_What's going on?' _Izaya thought to himself.

"Nii-sama…can I come along with you and help with whatever your doing?" Izaya asked his brother.

"But it's a bit dangerous…" Sebastian said a bit worriedly, shocking some of the occupants currently in the room.

'_Sebastian is so OOC today!' _Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin all thought at the same time.

"How can it be dangerous when we are both d- mmph!" The cat demon was cut off when his elder brother clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Although the young master knows about us, the others here don't," Sebastian whispered close to his younger brother's ears with a smile.

Izaya simply nodded in response as his brother removed his gloved hand.

'_Oh my gosh what were they talking about? Maybe…kya~' _And Mey-rin drifted of to her BL fantasies once again.

"But…can I still go?" Izaya asked once more with pleading eyes.

"…" Sebastian can't really say no the expression his precious brother was making. He glanced at Ciel.

The young earl sighed.

"Fine; you can bring you brother with us."

"Yay!" Izaya cheered.

* * *

**At the Crime Scene**

"Ara~ there is so many humans here!" Izaya chimed as he looked around; his eyes were also slightly sparkling.

Sebastian chuckled as the three continued to walk.

"Seems like your having some difficulties, Sir Randall?" Ciel suddenly spoke up.

Izaya looked at the young earl in confusion.

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel walked over to the police commissioner and began a conversation.

"Nii-sama, who's that? Oh! And what's the name of the earl? I never got his name…" Izaya ask his elder brother curiously.

"That is the police commissioner, Arthur Randall. The young master's name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh…"

"_Meow~_"

'_What was that? A cat?' _ Izaya thought to himself before looking to the side and groaned.

He then faced palmed.

"We're going, Sebastian… Eh?"

'_And here comes to speech!' _Izaya thought to himself with another groan.

"Those round and innocent eyes that know no filth or foulness, those tails that lovingly swish as if they belong to nobility. Those paws of soft shade of warm light pink! But! Although they are amazing and great, they will never defeat the cuteness of my sweet, adorable, extremely kawaii, precious, irreplaceable, otouto!" Sebastian finished his 'speech' by hugging his brother –who groaned once more.

Ciel faced-palmed this time as Sir Randall stared in shock.

"Sebastian has a brother?" The man asked.

"Yes he does –I just found that out today…" Ciel replied as a police officer came up behind the two.

"Inspector! Again, there was no noticeable evidence left!"

This information seemed to have snapped Sebastian out of his trance.

"I deeply apologize, young master; since these kittens were so cute I…" Sebastian tried to explain once he released his younger brother.

"Let's go, you cat-obsessed moron." Ciel said as he walked past the two brothers. Sebastian quickly went to the earl's side.

"Pfft!" Izaya held in his laughter as he hurried to his brother's side.

"I never knew that Sebastian had a brother…" Sir Randall said.

"Me neither…" the police officer behind the inspector also said.

* * *

**At Funeral Parlor**

"Hm? For some reason, this shop looks strangely familiar…" Izaya mumbled to himself as he followed his brother into the mentioned shop.

Soon, after the trio had entered, Sebastian and Ciel began a comedy act.

'_What are they do-' _Izaya was disrupt from his thoughts when a certain someone's laughter resounded through the shop.

"What the?" Izaya stared at the person responsible for the loud laughter.

'_How familiar…I feel like this pattern had happen before…when though?' _ Izaya thought to himself once more.

Before the cat demon even knew it, Ciel's and Sebastian's comedy act had already ended –with the Undertaker laughing hysterically.

"Haha; purely brilliant! Who would have thou- Ah! Iza-chan! I didn't see you over there earlier!"

'_Iza-chan?' _Izaya mentally question as a hoard of memories involving the Undertaker suddenly filled his mind.

"Ah! I remember now! You're Sh- mmph!" Izaya mouth was clamped over once again but by Undertaker (who had jumped over his desk gracefully and dashed over to the informant to cover his mouth) this time.

"I would appreciate it if you don't say that nickname out loud around other people, Iza-chan," Undertaker whispered with a grin.

'_Déjà vu…' _Izaya thought to himself before sighing against the hand over his mouth.

"mffvi…" _Translation: fine_

"Good boy~" Undertaker grinned even wider before drawing back his hand.

Unbeknown to the two, Sebastian was slightly glaring at Undertaker.

"I must say~ you look well Iza-chan~" Undertaker chimed as he put an arm around Izaya's shoulders.

"Glad to see you are well too, Undertaker-kun~" Izaya replied with a smile.

Sebastian was still slightly glaring.

"Do they know each other?" Ciel asked his butler.

"I'm not sure…" The butler replied; still slightly glaring.

"Shishishi~ Oh! That's right~" Undertaker said as he went over to the young earl's side.

"I'll keep that promise, like I said." The Undertaker said before taking out a glass bottle filled with sparkling ashes.

"What's that?" Izaya asked.

"Ashes," Undertaker simply answered.

Ciel slightly narrowed his eyes.

"I said I wanted to look at the corpse of the incident!"

"Well, like I said, this is it, earl" Undertaker said with a grin, "This is the only thing left behind on the scene of the crime. Burning out at such high temperatures, its obvious only ashes would remain."

"So… the victim was burned to death, in the middle of a street, with no fire in sight, or anything that will cause the victim to go up in flames, just simply burned out of no where, just like that?" Izaya concluded.

"Shishishi~ As expected, Iza-chan is once again correct; you catch on to things very quickly~ Even with only little bits of clues, as always~" Undertaker praised.

Izaya faintly blushed.

"W-well! That's just because I prefer to observe! I gain experience from doing so!"

"Shishishi~ of course~"

"Mou~" Izaya whined with a pout.

"They seem very close…" Ciel deadpanned.

"…" Sebastian started to emit a menacing aura, directed directly at Undertaker.

"Shishishi~ Seems like someone's jealous~" Undertaker mumbled to himself.

"What?" Izaya was confused at what his…acquaintance (2)… had said.

"Ugh…we're going off topic here…" Ciel said as his patience was slowly decreasing.

"Hm? Oh yes, right…Shishishi~ catch~" Undertaker threw the bottle of ashes at Ciel.

"Wha-?" Ciel looked at the ashes as they were sparkling.

"Hm…" Izaya looked at the sparkling ashes and seem to be in deep thought once more.

'_If only I have my laptop right now…I would be able to find the culprit very easily…though I don't really need it right now…the ashes…it contains a certain type of mineral in it…but…what was it again? Hm…this is very unlikely of me to forget something…'_

"Izaya; we're leaving," Sebastian called out to his brother –who snapped back to reality at the sound of his voice.

Ciel was already outside. Sebastian kept the door open, waiting for his younger brother.

"Eh? Oh, okay." The cat demon was about to walk out of the shop when Undertaker suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Eh? What is it Un-mmph! Mm!" Izaya widened his eyes in pure surprise and shock as he blushed furiously.

Sebastian glared even harder while releasing a murderous aura directed towards Undertaker once more.

Undertaker had pulled Izaya towards him, lifted up his chin to face him, smirked, and finally planted his lips on the younger male. After a few seconds had past, Undertaker had finally released the cat demon from his chaste kiss.

"W-wha-? W-why-? Y-you-!" The younger male started to splutter while covering his mouth; he continued to blush as Sebastian continued to glare.

"Shishishi~ good-bye kiss, darling~"

"W-wha-!? Gah! B-baka!" Izaya yelled out as he ran outside the shop.

"Shishishi~ what a cute reaction that was~ As expected from Iza-chan~" The gray-haired man chuckled to himself as a very angered (*cough*andjealous*cough*) Sebastian came up to him.

"Shishishi~ How may I hel-"

"What is our relation with him?" The butler clad in black cut in.

"Hm?"

"What. Is. Your. Relation. With. _My_. Younger. Brother?" Sebastian asked once more with an even more frightening glare.

"Oya, oya~ how scary~ but about Iza-chan, you should ask him yourself~ Oh, and if you keep that face, it's going to stay like that forever~"

"Ans-"

"Sebastian! What's taking you so long? We're leaving!" Ciel called from outside.

"Coming, young master!" Sebastian turned to leave but turn back one last time to give a warning.

"I will let you off this time, but don't expect me to do the same the next time you touch _my _younger brother." And with that said, Sebastian walked out of the shop to join Ciel and Izaya.

"Oya, oya~ what a scary and overprotective brother you have, Iza-chan~ At least he's better than your other brothers though... Shishishi~ but still, even if you say that Sebastian, you can't stop me from showing my affections to sweet, little, Iza-chan~ Shishishi~"

And the Undertaker went off to do his job.

* * *

**At the Funeral of the Burnt Victim**

In a coffin filled with flowers, a single slipper lays in the middle as the surrounded people wept for it. The coffin is soon closed; the people continue to weep for the lost one.

Izaya is once again happy to be in a place surrounded by many people but what he couldn't understand was…

'_Why is everyone crying over a shoe? Oh wait a minute…the victim was burned to ashes so…Oh! The shoe must belong to the dead human! I get it now!' _Izaya mentally concluded to himself.

"Young master, Izaya." Sebastian called to his two companions.

The trio glanced at a couple walking towards the group around the coffin.

"I am Turner from the photo studio," The male introduced after taking off his hat. "I am sorry to meet you in grief this time." Mr. Turner said as he and his wife bowed in apology.

Mr. Turner gave his hat to Mrs. Turner to hold before taking a picture out from under the cloth he was holding.

"I have brought you the last photo of your wife." Mr. Turner said.

"She was that beautiful and yet…" A woman in the crowd trailed off.

The victim's soon to be husband walked up to Mr. Turner, looked at the photo, and began crying.

'…_This is pretty boring…no offense…' _Izaya mentally commented with a blank face. He had seen scenes like this many times before already.

"We are sorry for your loss…" Mrs. Turner finally spoke up.

Ellen's (The deceased victim) fiancé tried to pick up the photo in Mr. Turner's hand with his bandaged hands but failed. The photo fell to the ground and cracked.

'…_Well, there goes your last photo, human. You could have at least just ask someone to hold it for you since you can't pick it up with your injured hands anyway…dummy…no offense…' _Izaya mentally commented once more, still having a blank face.

"She really was so beautiful…" Mrs. Turner commented.

Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner soon bid farewell to Ellen's fiancé and everybody else. The couple then began walking out of the funeral area. As the two walked past Ciel, Sebastian, and Izaya, a sparkling trail of familiar dust came off of Mrs. Turner.

With his kitty instincts kicking in, Izaya sniffed the air and froze.

'_This…' _Izaya looked at Mrs. Turner with slightly widened eyes _'She's the culprit!'_

Izaya gently tugged his elder brother's shirt.

"Nii-sama…"

"What is it Izaya?"

"I think I know who the culprit is…"

Ciel and Sebastian looked at Izaya. The three looked at each and mentally came with an agreement. The culprit was…

Mrs. Turner…

* * *

**Phantomhive Mansion**

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Young master…"

Sebastian walked into the room with his younger brother right behind him.

"The component's found in the ashes and the ones taken from those two of the photo studio completely matched; Izaya also made sure of it."

"Hn…" Ciel responded.

"Magnesium Oxide." Izaya said as he lifted up a tube of the said material for the earl to see.

"The flash from taking a photograph leaves behind traces of such magnesium in its wake." Sebastian explained.

"A photograph?" The young earl said questionably.

"I have also gotten product information from Master Lau. A whole shipment was made. The delivery was made to the London photo studio." Sebastian informed.

"A whole shipment is too much for merely taking photographs…" Ciel commented.

"Indeed. Also, the victims had too much in common." Sebastian said as he took out a long sheet of paper. "The woman these cases had both been newly wedded only days before having their photos taken in the..."

"Turner's photo studio." Ciel finished as he loaded his hand gun. The earl then stood up from his chair and walked towards the doors.

"Let's go! That couple knows the truth behind the case."

"Understood… And one more thing young master."

"What?" Ciel asked, a bit irritated; he wanted to quickly get to the Turner's studio and get to the bottom of the case already for the Queen's sake.

"Izaya…" Sebastian called out to his brother –who was currently hiding behind his back.

"Izaya…" Sebastian called out again.

The cat demon finally walked out from his safe haven.

"Fine, fine, I'll ask it! …Uh… Earl Phantomhive?" Izaya asked a bit uncertain of what he should be addressing Ciel.

"What is it?"

"Can I… uh…c-can I…"

"Hurry up and say what you need to say."

"Ah! Uh, I mean, can I work as your butler too? With my elder brother?"

Ciel stared at the slightly fidgeting man in front of him.

'_Really? Just that? We're wasting time here…' _The Earl thought to himself, feeling the urge to face-palm but just simply went for a sigh instead.

"I don't see why not. Yes you can; now let's go!" Ciel said as he walked out the door.

"Uh…that went better than I thought it would…" Izaya commented as his thoughts went back to what had happen earlier.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Noooo! No! No! NO! He won't accept! I know he won't!" Izaya whined._

_Izaya was in his cat form and went under a small opening under a shelf in the Library so that is elder brother wouldn't be bale to reach him._

"_Come on, it can't be that bad. You're just going to ask him if you can become a butler too." Sebastian tried to reason as he rubbed his temple in frustration._

_This had been going on for a while. Sebastian trying to get Izaya out from under the shelf, and Izaya whining and slowly annoying his brother._

"_B-but! W-what if h-"_

"_Izaya, calm down, and let's go."_

"_B-but still!"_

"_Izaya, are you defying your elder brother?" Sebastian asked his brother while smiling a very disturbingly sweet smile._

"_N-no…" Izaya replied nervously._

"_Good. Now come on; you can ask the young master once we finish reporting to the young master what we have found."_

"_O-okay…" Izaya then crawled out from under his hiding place and was going to change back into a human but was stopped by his brother._

"_What?"_

"_Izaya…can you not change back to a human yet?"_

_Izaya stared blankly at his brother._

"_The earl's right, you cat-obsessed moron!"_

"_Aw~ You can't be that harsh~" Now it was Sebastian's turn to be OOC and whine._

"_Hmph!" Izaya huffed._

_But nevertheless, Izaya fulfilled his cat-obsessed brother's wishes and stayed in his cat form as the two walked to Ciel's office._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Told you so that it wouldn't be so bad. Now we can't keep the young master waiting. Let's go," Sebastian said with a smile.

"You're right~ We can't keep the young master waiting~"

And the two brothers left the room to catch up to their master.

* * *

**At the Turner's Photo Shop Area**

'_Oh gosh! The intense smell of ashes, fire, and magnesium…ugh, this is hell!' _Izaya mentally despaired.

"Lalilalili~ Lalilalilala~" Mrs. Turner happily sang and skipped as she continued to throw magnesium oxide all over the place

"It's really that woman!" Izaya and Ciel said at the same time as they, including Sebastian, chased after the crazed woman.

"It's Turner's wife." Sebastian stated.

"Happiness! Happiness, where could it be?!" The hysterical asked to apparently no one as she continued to throw magnesium. The woman then took out her camera and flashed it, causing explosions to erupt all over the place where it was touched by magnesium.

"Izaya! Young master!" Sebastian called out before grabbing both of the mention males out of the way of an explosion.

"That camera is the instigator device! Catch her Sebastian! Izaya!" Ciel commanded.

Izaya felt extremely happy because he was now able to perform his job as a butler, alongside his brother.

"Yes, My Lord!" Both butlers said before quickly chasing after Mrs. Turner. Izaya had instinctively known what to say.

As the trio came around a corner, a certain red-head Shinigami ambushed Sebastian.

"Nii-sama!"

"It's you…" Sebastian said with a slight irritation found in his voice.

"It. Is. Time. For. DEATH!" Grell said.

Believing that the mysterious person was trying to kill his brother, Izaya took out his switchblades and threw them at Grell.

Grell jumped back to dodge the incoming blades. One grazed him in the cheek.

"My, my; how rude of you to interrupt this wonderful reunion~"

"What are you talking about?! Weren't you trying to kill my brother?!"

"Brother? Oh~ So you're Sebbas-chan's brother~ Hey; now that I take a good look at you, you're pretty cute~"

"W-wha- Shut up!" Izaya threw more of his switchblades while faintly blushing.

Orihara Izaya does not like to be called cute…unless it's his brother…he'll forgive...

And probably Shizu-chan too… if that's possible…

"Sebbas-chan~ You should tell your cute little brother to stop attacking me~" Grell whined while dodging more switchblades.

"So were you the one pulling the strings behind the scene, Mr. Grell?" Sebastian asked as he stopped his brother from throwing more of his hidden switchblades.

"I have only drawn up a pretty red thread between Sebbas-chan and myse- Gah!" Grell was cut off when a butter-knife and a switchblade nearly pierced his heart. He quickly stepped to the side to dodge the knives.

"Aw so horrible! Why the rough treatment?! Especially from both of you~"

"The first to strike was you." The brothers stated in unison.

"But I was only trying to hack up the tension here!" Grell protested. "I was even chasing that pig, and yet you…"

The brothers looked towards the direction where Mrs. Turner was seen earlier.

"You too?" Izaya asked.

"Is this freak someone you know?" Ciel suddenly asked.

"Wha~?" Grell turned around to look at the young earl.

"He is someone that hunts people's souls… A Death God." Sebastian answered.

"A Death God? Were there others you have seen, similar to this one?" The Phantomhive Earl inquired his butler clad in black.

"He has come here to collect the souls of the victims in the fire. Isn't that right?"

"But Nii-sama, if a human is burnt in fire, so will their sou- mmph!" This time, Izaya clamp his own hand over his mouth.

Sebastian looked at his brother in shock and surprise while Grell looked at him in amusement.

"My~ What a very smart brother you have Sebbas-chan~ I wonder where he got that information from~ But anyways, now that I've met you here Sebbas-chan, work is over~ From here on the two of us shall have an adventure~" Grell looked at a nervous Izaya and smirked. "And your brother may join too~"

"Leave him out of your plans." Sebastian said with a glare.

"Oh my~ How protective of you~"

"I mean it." Sebastian continued with and even more menacing glare.

"Alright, alright, sheesh!"

Just then an explosion was heard.

"Let's go!" Ciel ordered.

"Understood!" The demon brothers replied before following their master.

As the trio ran, Grell appeared once more in front of Sebastian and Izaya.

"If you want to embrace me Sebbas-chan and Sebbas-chan's brother, you shall have to pass these fl- Gah!" Grell got cut by a switchblade thrown at him.

"Excuse us," Sebastian said before grabbing his younger brother's hand and running to catch up to Ciel.

"Oh no! Wait Sebbas-chan and your little brother –who I haven't even gotten his name yet!"

The demon brothers were to far away to even hear the Shinigami's whine.

"Ah! Nii-sama! There she is!" Izaya exclaimed as he and his brother jumped over a burning body.

The brothers chased the woman to a corner but when they turned, they found that the crazed woman had disappeared.

"Ara~ you let her get away?" Grell said as he appeared from out of no where.

"You again…" Izaya grumbled to himself in annoyance.

"Mr. Grelle, how about some work right now?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I am a hunter who chases your love~ and probably now, your cute little brother's~"

"Stay away from him." Sebastian glared as his smirk disappeared.

"Ah~ I can't though! Love has no boundaries and even if _you _tell me to, I still won't~"

"If you do _anything_ to him, you _will_ die." Sebastian threatened lowly so that his brother wouldn't hear.

"Oh my~ you really are very protective~ but don't you worry, I don't have time to play with him right now~ Even if I am only here to collect one soul~"

"Only one?" inquired both Sebastian and Izaya.

"Hm; Margaret Turner," Grell read from a book who took out from who knows where, "five minutes after midnight. After the indiscriminate mass murder, commits suicide by self-burning. According to my ledger, I shall be collecting this one soul only."

"What of the people who had died in this fire?"

"Just as your brother had said before~ those who are burnt in fire, also have their souls burnt with them~"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed a bit as Izaya once again instinctively sniffed the air.

"Nii-sama! The woman is at the big tower over there." Izaya pointed at the Big Ben.

"Really?"

"Yes! I can smell it! Literally…"

"Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

**At the Big Ben**

There was a big explosion as Izaya, Sebastian, and Grell just entered the scene.

"Young master!" Once again, instinctively, Izaya used his natural cat skills and parkour skills to get to the top of the tower.

"Izaya! Wait!" Sebastian called but his brother was already too far up.

"Ara~ So his name is Izaya~ How cute~" Grell chimed.

* * *

**At the Top of Big Ben**

"Young Master!" Izaya called out just after an explosion barely missed the earl.

"Izaya!" Ciel called out, surprised.

The cat demon quickly went to the young earl's side.

"Kids like you couldn't understand! Being forced to marry a man you don't like, it makes you miserable!" Mrs. Turner said as she began walking towards the two with her camera of death.

Izaya and Ciel slowly backed away.

"Of we don't understand! We are both _guys_ so of course we don't know what it's like to be married to another _guy_." Izaya stated which had unfortunately angered the woman even more.

"Shut up!" She yelled before flashing her camera.

The duo in front of the woman jumped to the side to avoid the explosion. The crazed woman continued to walk towards them while continuing her rant.

"I wanted a nice man and a passionate love! And everyone who stands in my way –I will burn them!"

Suddenly, Ciel and Izaya burst out laughing, causing Mrs. Turner to stop in her tracks.

'_She's just like one of those foolish humans back in Japan!' _Izaya thought to himself while laughing.

"So ridiculous," Ciel started, "if you're crying, fight against it! If you're regretting walk forward! Only complaining on your own misfortune, your nothing but a common pig!" Ciel finished.

Now this speech really struck Izaya, making him want to truly, whole-heartily, work for the earl, but from the point of view from a cat like Izaya, he would say that Ciel is a great master and he (Izaya) would always protect him (Ciel), alongside his elder brother.

"Pig…pig…PIG!? You said I'm a pig, didn't you!?" The crazed woman raged, just as the clock struck midnight.

'_Ah…it's midnight…if the woman kills herself in five minutes…then I have to hurry up and capture her as the young master ordered! But…' _Izaya looked at Ciel, and then at the 'Pig' _'…I need to protect the master! Protecting the young master is more important!'_

"People who call me a pig, be it man or kid, I'll burn them!"

Izaya slightly narrowed his eyes before taking out a switchblade, ready to use it and protect the earl beside him.

Another explosion erupted near them, which caused the young Phantomhive earl's eye patch to come flying off; revealing his seal in his right eye.

'_That seal…so that's what Nii-sama's seal looks like…' _Izaya thought to himself when he saw the contract seal in Ciel's eye.

"How long do you intend to play around? Come, Sebastian!" Ciel ordered as his right eye began to glow.

"What are you talking to yourself?" Mrs. Turner asked when she heard a strange noise.

She walked over to edge of the tower, looked down, and saw Sebastian and Grell quickly climbing up; on foot, and on a saw.

'_Ah! Nii-sama is here! And that annoying bastard too unfortunately…' _Even from afar, Izaya was able to sense his brother, and unfortunately the red-headed Shinigami.

"What is that?" Mrs. Turner wondered out loud.

"My butler…and a weirdo," Ciel answered the woman.

"This too, will be Death by a Shinigami~" Grell chimed.

"Do not interfere!" The woman screeched as she poured out all the magnesium in a mini barrel and flashed her camera, igniting the magnesium. She failed to kill Grell though.

"What? Why won't he burn!" Mrs. Turner exclaimed in anger.

As the crazed woman continues to try and kill Grell, all the scents of the magnesium, fire, soot, people, and every other strong scents had confused Izaya and caused him to go into a paralyze trance.

Well, Izaya _is_ a cat demon afterall…even if his sense of smell is stronger than regular cats and is more like a hound dog…

So of course he can't stand strong scents…

"What's wrong, Izaya?" Ciel asked his new butler.

Izaya still remained in a trance.

'_Can't move…too much scents…getting dizzy…need to recover…' _And just like that, Izaya staggered, fell to the side, and passed out.

"Oi! Are you okay? Oi!" Ciel asked as he shook his new butler.

"Mnn…need to recover, nya~" Izaya mumbled.

"What?"

Soon, Grell and Sebastian finally reach the top of Big Ben.

"With time, you know, women become ripe, turn a nice colour and utterly sweet. And that fruit is always ripe red. Ah, it's pouring, it's coming out! Totally overflowing! Through the pores, the pores, more and more, it's all filled out! So right now I am the Queen of Fruit! The Death God, mangosteen fruit!"

"Makes you want to bite it." Sebastian finished as he appeared right behind a frightened Mrs. Turner.

"Mmn…" Izaya stirred.

"You're awake?" Ciel asked.

Izaya got up into a sitting position and stared.

'_Something's not right…' _Ciel thought to himself.

"Mmn…Who the hell was making all that noise!?" Izaya suddenly burst out as his eyes glowed bright red and the fur trim of his jacket became red.

He looked at Mrs. Turner, "Was it you, human woman!? God; this is why I despise humans, they are so fucking annoying! Now why the hell are you burning this place to crisp huh?! Are you really that pitiful!?" Izaya continued to angrily.

Everyone but Sebastian looked at Izaya in shock. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Izaya-chan?" Grell called out.

"What the fuck do you want!? And my name's not Izaya! It's Roppi (3)! Now who the fuck called me Izaya!? Answer m- Ack!" Izaya, or Roppi, was cut off when his brother chopped him in the back of his neck, causing him to pass out once more.

"I apologize; I will explain for my brother once we finish this."

"Don't ignore me! And didn't I tell you to burn!?" Mrs. Turner was about to flash her camera once more but Sebastian kicked her camera out of her hands after he gently placed his brother aside.

"Which ever order the young master gives me, I have to fulfill it no matter what." Sebastian said as he fixed his collar.

"W-what on earth are you people!?" The now frightened woman asked.

"I am just one hell of a butler." Sebastian simply replied with his usual catchphrase.

"Death God of mangosteen~" Grell replied.

"Now tell me everything you know." Ciel demanded.

Izaya stirred once more before sitting up.

"What happened? My neck hurts…" Izaya mumbled. Sebastian gestured his brother to come over to his side, Izaya complied.

Mrs. Turner then broke down in tears as Izaya just looked at her confused.

'_Really, just what happened while I as recovering?' _the cat demon thought to himself before yawning.

"You may as well kill me," Mrs. Turner said between her sobs, "That person had told me that if I do this, then beautiful men would fall in love with me."

"That person?" Sebastian asked.

"The man with golden eyes, he…" The woman started as she burst into flames, "…told me to tell a man name Izaya…that he would be coming for him…"she finished as she walked over to more barrels of magnesium.

"This is impossible…This woman's soul, it's burning out too!" Grell cried.

"It's a burning love! Happiness~!"

"Wait, you still haven't told…"

"Young master!" Sebastian and Izaya both pulled Ciel away from the crazed woman before jumping off the building just in time as a huge explosion erupted.

"Young master, are you alright?" The demon brothers asked their master as they released their grips on the earl.

"I'm fine."

"Oh you got to be joking right!? How could a soul I was going to collect burn out?" Grell whined.

"That's because five minutes have pass and the woman killed herself." Izaya deadpanned.

"I know but- how can I let this happen? Ah, I'm still going to have to report this to Will, so… I'll just give him this in return!" Grell exclaimed before going in between the demon brothers and snapping a photo with his camera.

Sebastian and Izaya both closed their eyes and look to the side. Once he was done, the red-haired Shinigami ran off.

"Next time, let me have two shots of you, Izaya-chan! Sebas-chan! Bye-bye now!" Grell then ran off and disappeared.

"Young master, you have ordered us to capture that woman but…" Sebastian open up his once closed gloved-hand to reveal the ashes that belonged to Mrs. Turner.

"Entirely…turned into dust, huh…" Ciel trailed off as the dust were pick up by the wind and disappeared into the sky.

"A berserk woman crazed by her greed… We shall report so to the Queen…" Ciel said before he and his two butlers left the place and went back to the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

Kuro: So how's the chapter? Pretty long right? ^.^ Is it interesting? Please review and tell me what you think!

You noticed how it's not exactly the same as the episodes in the anime right? Well, this is how the rest of my chapters are going to be like ^.^

**One question,**

**Does anybody mine that there was Undertaker x Izaya in this chap? I was planning to have Undertaker in the battle for Iza-Iza's heart too...I hope no one minds...**

1. I don't really know what the case is called…

2. I will explain, soon… shishishi~

3. I know that he isn't suppose to act like he is actually suppose to but I was planning on making 'Roppi', Hachimenroppi's twin, who also hates humans but is a bit more…vulgar in the language area…


End file.
